Up to one half of the strokes taken in a round of golf may be putts. Golfers are continuously looking for a putter that allows for increased customization of the weight profile of the putting head and for improved sight lines for aligning putting strokes. The putter of the present disclosure has been found to provide increased levels of customization of the weight of the putting head and the distribution of the weight, including the location of the center of mass. Moreover, the putter of the present disclosure has been found to provide the golfer with increased sight lines to accurately aim his putting strokes and potentially reduce his score on a round of golf.